                (a) Field of the Invention        
The present invention relates a memory stick and more particularly, to a memory stick having a USB port that is comprised of a metal casing, a plastic shell, a circuit board, a locating frame, and an end cap.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional memory stick having a USB (Universal Serial Bus) port essentially comprises a bottom cover shell, a top cover shell covering the bottom cover shell, a circuit board mounted in between the bottom cover shell and the top cover shell, and a plastic covering molded on the top and bottom cover shells. The procedure to connect the top cover shell to the bottom cover shell is complicated. Further, when molding the plastic covering on the top and bottom cover shell, the high temperature of the molding plastics may cause the USB connector of the circuit board to deform. Because the memory stick has no means to support the USB connector firmly inside the cover shells, the USB connector may be damaged easily during installation.